


Secret Love Affair

by an_alternate_world



Series: The Secret Lives of Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "So, is there anyone you're secretly crushing on?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love Affair

**Title:**  Secret Love Affair  
**Author:**  an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  K  
**Characters/Pairing:**  Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, slight Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:**  507  
**Summary:**  Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "So, is there anyone you're secretly crushing on?"  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_[**Stenenkind**](http://www.stenenkind.tumblr.com) prompted a Niff Valentine's Day fic with: "So, is there anyone you're secretly crushing on?"_

* * *

Nick nearly drops his spoon in his cereal bowl, kicking Sebastian's shin under the table. Two seats down, Jeff is mid-conversation with Hunter and occasionally glancing at him with a smile on his face that continually takes Nick's breath away.

"You really need to make it less obvious. He might catch on," Sebastian teases, his usual grin plastered across his face that makes Nick's foot twitch in his shoe with the urge to kick him again. He's pretty sure nothing can dissuade Sebastian from wearing that face, except perhaps the appearance of Blaine when a softer, more genuine smile curved his lips.

"Hi Pot, my name's Kettle," Nick says, jerking his head to where Blaine is taking part in an animated conversation with Thad and Trent. His eyes are bright and shiny, his hair neatly coiffed, his tie perfectly straight. He's not Nick's type but he can see the appeal. "How's  _that_  working out for you?"

Sebastian scowls in response and picks up his coffee mug as he rises from his seat and walks away, and Nick fights down his smile of victory. He was pretty sure  _everyone_  at Dalton knew Sebastian had a crush on Blaine - except Blaine.

The end of breakfast approaches and boys start to filter out of the dining hall. Nick lingers at the table, waiting to walk with Jeff to History like they do every Tuesday. Jeff laughs at something Trent whispers in his ear before he leaves the hall with Hunter and Nick tries to ignore the flicker of jealousy that burns in his stomach.

"Are you coming?" Jeff says, a shy smile highlighting the dusting of pink in his cheeks.

Nick steps closer, casting a quick glance around them and ensuring no one else is left who will see them get too close. "Do you think they suspected anything?"

Jeff ducks his head and presses a brief kiss to Nick's lips that makes the jealousy get squashed beneath a wave of butterflies. He giggles breathlessly as Jeff kisses the corner of his mouth and his cheek.

"They'll catch on that we've been together for weeks at  _some_ point," Jeff muses, although his expression seems faintly doubtful because Nick has started thinking everyone just expects them to pine after one another without ever acting on it. He can't tell if it hurts his feelings, just a little, that they're all so oblivious to how happy he is with Jeff - at last.

"It's fun not telling them though," Nick concedes, twining his fingers through Jeff's as they walk through the dining hall towards class. They'll have to let go soon if they want to keep their secret but it's worth it just to feel the warmth of Jeff's hand against his palm.

"You just like kicking Sebastian in the shin," Jeff says with a squeeze of his hand and Nick shrugs, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face.

"That's  _definitely_ become my favourite part of the morning."

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
